


The Last of Us (Is Better Than I Ever Was Alone)

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley-centric. Riley reflects upon how her decisions lead her to destroying Noah at Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Us (Is Better Than I Ever Was Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> set pre-death. just schmoop. fluffy, fluffy schmoop.

“I’m just saying,” Noah bumps his shoulders into her, trying for casual but failing miserably. “Mario Kart for Nintendo 64 is basically the only one where a winner feels…real.”

Riley laughs. It feels like this is normal. Like they’ve known each other for years and they’ve always been dating. The way his face leans in when he’s talking to her, even though it’s just the two of them, feels so familiar. It’s normal when the world around them falls apart more and more each day.

“What I’m hearing is, ‘I suck at Mario Kart on Wii U, so I’m going to whine about nostalgia.’ And then a lot of crying noises.”

Noah’s smile splits into a grin, he leans back into the couch. “No, you don’t get it–”

“’Losing hurts so bad, Riley.’” She mimics, taking on a voice that sounds as if she’s about to burst into tears. “’Riley, please, save my feelings.’”

He rolls his eyes, but chooses to concede. “Okay, fine. You, Riley Marra, are Queen of the Karts. Lady of Leading Races. Duchess of Dunking My Sorry Ass In Wii Games.”

“That’s all you had to say.”

It’s moments like this that make her think of their future. The way he’ll dance with her at the prom when this whole thing is over. Assuming there’s still a prom. 

Fuck, Nina should have been Prom Queen. 

Yeah, she was a bitch, but that wasn’t all of Nina. They’d been friends since before they both could talk. Nina, in her infinite knowledge, had been there for Riley when she first got her period.

(”What do I do? Do I grab one of my Mom’s pads?” “No, pads are for ugly girls and moms. Be there in like 10, okay? Today, Little Riley learns about tampons.”)

And she had been there for her after her first break up.

(”I just…I loved him. I could picture us getting married?” Riley hiccups, taking the outstretched napkin.

“Riley, Riley, Riley,” Nina cooed. “Don’t you worry about him. He’s probably got a small dick anyways. You’re gonna find a dude who is loaded. And could carry you from a burning building.”

“A rich fireman?”

Nina nods, sagely. “The richest.”)

And that just brings Riley back to the present. Sitting inside the “Tiffany’s of Dweebdom” with this guy that she only kind of knows. But, she can’t think of a single other place she’d rather be.

Riley isn’t sure when she ended up leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. And she isn’t sure when she had started crying.

Noah presses a kiss to the part of her cheek that he can reach, he loosens one hand to intertwine with hers. “You okay?”

She isn’t sure. But like this, with him here.

Riley gives his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” He seems to perk up at that.

“Good. As supreme winner of Mario Kart Wii U Tourney 2k15, you get to pick the next thing we do.”

Riley breathes. Expands her lungs to let this all come in and then expels the universe.

“Pull up your app.” She whispers. “I want to see our stars.”


End file.
